


if this feeling isn’t love, then there is no love in the world

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, yeehaw some sayokoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: Kokoro proposes to Sayo on New Year’s Eve. With fireworks.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	if this feeling isn’t love, then there is no love in the world

**Author's Note:**

> title’s from the twelfth episode of gekkan shoujo nozaki kun, which coincidentally features a fireworks scene as well!
> 
> ...who am i kidding, i named this fic that because of the fireworks, too
> 
> anyway, please enjoy! it’s probably really badly written and sayo might be kind of ooc, but i wanted to put some sayokoko out there into the world, and also i don’t actually know how to edit very well. feedback is very much encouraged, though, so please gimme some in the comments! thanks!
> 
> also i know the ending isn’t all that great but i didn’t really. know how to leave this off

“Look, Sayo, the fireworks are starting!” Kokoro yelled, grabbing Sayo’s hand and racing towards the top of a grassy hill. They’d come outside for the New Year's celebration, and tonight was particularly special: a party for the end of the century. Sayo hadn’t particularly wanted to come; she’d thought it would be too cold, but Kokoro just laughed and told her it would be fine. They hadn't gone too far from the mansion, which Sayo wasn’t really expecting to happen. Her girlfriend tended to do things very… extravagantly, and so she figured that Kokoro would’ve brought out a helicopter or something to view the fireworks. Sayo didn’t think Kokoro would do something so normal, but maybe she just wanted to change things up again.

And speaking of changing things up, there was something that had been on Sayo’s mind for a while now. She’d been together with Kokoro for about five years now, and she’d loved (mostly) every minute of it. Something about Kokoro just made her smile. She loved Kokoro’s presence, and wanted to spend every moment she could with her. So, really, the only logical thing to do was to-

“Come on, Sayo!” Kokoro yelled, patting the ground next to her. “You’ll miss it, and I think tonight’s fireworks will be special. No, I  _ know  _ they will be!”

Sayo didn’t have time to ponder these words, because as she sat down beside the other girl, the sky exploded. In large letters read the words “MARRY ME, SAYO?”

Sayo looked over at her girlfriend, who had a large grin on her face and both of Sayo’s hands in hers. “I’ve liked you for a really, really long time, Sayo! And I thought that, since today was a special day, that it would be a great time to tell you how much I really do!”

Sayo glanced back at the fireworks, and laughed. “Damn it, Kokoro, I wanted to propose first.”

“So… that’s a yes?” 

Sayo pulled Kokoro in for a hug. “Yes, Kokoro, I will marry you.” 

It seemed that Kokoro had lost her energy much faster than she usually did, because instead of excitedly talking with Sayo, she fell asleep within a few minutes, and resting her head on Sayo’s shoulder. 

Sayo sighed, once again turning her gaze toward the sky. The stars shone brightly, just like Kokoro’s eyes did when she was awake and thinking up some insane idea that the rest of her bandmates would either try to talk her out of, or agree to without a second thought. Sayo still didn’t know what exactly made her fall in love with Kokoro, but in moments like these, she knew there was no one else she’d rather spend her life with. 

She turned her head to kiss Kokoro’s cheek. “I’ll always love you, Kokoro Tsurumaki,” Sayo whispered, and carried her back to the mansion. 


End file.
